Satellites are commonly used to relay or communicate electronic signals, including audio, video, data, audio-visual, etc. signals, to or from any portion of a large geographical area. In some cases, satellites are used to relay or communicate electronic signals between a terrestrial center and airborne terminals that are usually located inside aircraft. As an example, a satellite-based airborne or mobile signal distribution system generally includes an earth station that compiles one or more individual audio/visual/data signals into a narrowband or broadband signal, modulates a carrier frequency (wavelength) band with the compiled signal and then transmits (uplinks) the modulated RF signal to one or more, for example, geosynchronous satellites. The satellites amplify the received signal, shift the signal to a different carrier frequency (wavelength) band and transmit (downlink) the frequency shifted signal to aircraft for reception at individual receiving units or mobile terrestrial terminals.
Likewise, individual airborne or mobile terminals may transmit an RF signal, via a satellite, to the base station or to other receiving units.